KARABERASU BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height 1.69 ...... Birth date (attributed in his new life) .1975, April 18. Nemesis place. Brown hair and eyes. Japanese nationality and later North American. Karaberasu or Calaverite (also Karla), [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ayakashi Ayakashi] (after Malinde, after Smith and finally O 'Brian). With her short, Kalie, is the second daughter of count Ópalo Ayakash'''i and countess '''Idina Kurozuki. She was born in Nemesis. Her sisters are Petz, (oldest) y Bertierite and Cooan, younger. Historia en GW Némesis(Story) When she grows up her parents send her along with the other sisters to the court of then King Coraíon, prince diamond´s father Diamante and prince Zafiro. There, like the others, she is being corrupted by dark energy until it becomes evil. Together with her sisters and her direct superior Rubeus, Marquis de Crimson-Rubi, with whom she maintained a relationship, she travels to Earth's past to eliminate point crystals, the future places where the power that Crystal Tokyo defends from the Black Moon attacks. In the past she also wants to eliminate the Little Lady (Chibiusa) who ran away to the past in order to ask Sailor Moon. for help. [http://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Clan_Black_Moon#Berjerite Historia en Sailor Moon R](story) That same as in the classic anime series of the nineties, does not die and in the end is purified by Sailor Moon. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwa.html 'Historia en GWA Alfa '''] (story)' When she is purified, she works with her sisters in a cosmetics and beauty shop that they manage to buy. Faithful to herself she continues to argue with Petz. When her two little sisters leave to study in the US, she stays with her older sister until they are called to come to the aid of his other sisters. There, Sailor Moon in her eternal phase, will grant her the power to become a Justice by invoking her star seed. This is a lower level than Sailor and they have some differences See [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/LAS_JUSTICIERAS '''Justicieras'] where it is explained. They need a pendant with a stone that allows them to transform. In turn they can make weapons appear, in the case of Kalie a whip capable of attacking with subsonic waves. Their destiny is not to be justices, since they can leave it or give that power to any woman with a pure heart who accepts it freely. Nor do they have levels like the Sailor that go to Super or Eternal phase As for Kalie he will recover his former powers but oriented towards good, and will call herself the Dama del Trueno.(Thunder Lady) Unfortunately for her, she is captured by the enemy and forced by a demon that will make her pregnant. At first she wore out of despair she will want to take her own life. However, she will not be able to commit suicide, a force superior to herself does not allow it and at the end of the battle she will leave leaving her sisters so that they do not have to share that burden. Her personal experiences apart from the rest are told in this story. During that time, her friend Minako and Artemis secretly watch over her, although that costs them face punishment from Queen Serenity. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2014/08/gwhc04.html GWHC06] [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] After almost twenty years, having remade her life, getting married and having two children, Mazoui (whose father was the demon who raped her) and Katherine, (from her marriage to Dr. Mathew O'Brian), Minako Aino is the godmother of both children. Kalie reappears in New York along with her son. The boy had just been admitted to the so-called United General Academy. To become a pilot. The two will be docked in a supermarket where one of the assailants, a former member of the sect, recognizes Kalie as the one "with which her Master enjoyed". In this way Mazoui is very cruelly revealed what his origins are.The boy suffers a crisis and turned into a demon, flies out to be intercepted by Roy in super Saiyan mode. Karaberasu appears when his brother-in-law is about to finish off the boy. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma] It is testimonial, she appears in some specific moments, especially at the end, when she meets Mazoui when she reappears, along with the rest of the SSP-1 crew . [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta] It is also a testimonial, still supporting and helping her daughter Katherine and thinking about Mazoui who, married to Satory Masters Mazoui lives on the planet Bios, although later he will return to Earth living much closer to Kalie. Historia en GWDN destino Nature She is barely mentioned Historia en GWTN Trascedencia Nature. She is barely mentioned [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] Becoming a very occasional character, already converted into a grandmother of her granddaughters (Alusa and Minara) already with a lot of experience in life, always try to advise wisely and set an example. When her granddaughters are going to fulfill their mission, she will ask them to do something to relieve her. Curiosities and changes regarding the canon character of Sailor Moon. Kalie is very vital and developed. Something funny sometimes and with a hint of acidity pulling fun. She loves to prick her sister Petz. Those qualities are diluted after suffering the violation. Only after years she regains some of her former personality although being much more serene and prudent. As a young woman, she was the first and only to maintain a romance and complete relationships with Rubeus. When she moved away from her sisters, she changed her name to Karla Smith, to avoid being easily found. She met her husband Mathew when he was a young, recently licensed doctor and Mazoui got bad, Mathew was a nephew of the priest of the nearby parish where Kalie lived then. Like her other sisters, in a past reincarnation she was a warrior. Lady Elisan, Lady of Autumn, guardian of the western region of the Earth. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio]' Go to Start' Volver a''' [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales '''personajes principales]' Go back to Main Characters' Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación]' Go back to First Generation'